Girls VS Boys Pop star competition
by VampireBlood1702
Summary: Leave me alone! I'm an emo not some pop star! Uchiha Sasuke is on my tongue and it pisses me off! Pairs: SasuSaku, NejiTen, InoShika, NaruHina Rated:T
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Two bands, four pairs and a competition.**

**Pairs: SasuSaku, NaruHin, InoShika, NejiTen, **

**Main Pair: SasuSaku**

**Rated: T**

**Comment: Hey guys sorry it's been a while, FINALLY HOLIDAYS! I have soooo much homework and teachers have given me three projects due on the same day! Sorry I will finish the other two but I know you guys will love this one! :D**

**Summary: Why am I here, oh yeah cause someone drag me here…I hope no one finds my true identity. Not want to deal with that problem. Ahhh! I'm gonna take a walk, idiots, playing with people's hearts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or naruto!**

* * *

** ****CHAPTER 1: WHY DO I DESERVE THIS!**

**(SAKURA'S POV)**

Huff, why am I even here… that's right.

**(****FLASH BACK)**

"Hey you guys guess what I got!" Ino came bursting into the classroom waving tickets around.

"Hn." I went back to my book.

"Come on Sakura, it's time you put that piece of crap down, you'll love it."

"Sherlock is not a piece of crap!" I snapped. I've read it like one hundreds time and still don't get bored with it.

"Anyway what is soooo fantastic, in your opinion?" Tenten asked, she look closely to Ino's hand.

"I got tickets to see the… HEART BREAKASS!" She squealed.

Followed by the rest of the group. Great I stuck with a bunched of girly fangirls.

"That's great, I'm happy for you guys." I replied sarcastically, going back to my book.

"SAKURA!" They shouted in unison.

"What? You know I'm not into to those things, I a flat out tomboy!" I used and obviously tone.

"Doesn't stop you from going." Tenten crossed her arms.

"I have to go shopping! What colour do you think will look nice?" Ino started going off about clothes with the Tenten and Hinata (not really Tenten)while I was thinking if I would regret saying this.

"Fine I'll go, but I'm not going shopping!" I got up and walked out to head towards the Library to study.

My answer left them shocked because usually no matter how they tried they never really convinced me.

"Oops, sorry." I apologised to the person I bumped into.

"It's fine-"By the time he turned around I had already started walking off.

"Huh." He just shrugged and continued on.

**(END OF FLASH BACK)**

* * *

And that's how I ended here. Yeah Ino I just love it, NOT! I decided to go for a stroll outside, I was really bored. I sat on a bench listening to the song… wait this is…

"If I had you."

I started singing the song too. I jumped up pretended I was on a stage doing my performances. I feel lucky no one has found out my true identity. Well no really recognises someone in a hoody and trackies. I always wear hoodies and trackies I hate exposing myself. I am an emo/tomboy I never wear girly stuff ever!

Then I heard the next song. Livin La Vida Loca (by Ricky Martin, but not in my story :)

Argh I don't like these guys because they toy with girls hearts. When I on the other hand spend time to get to know my fans.

I started singing one of my new songs called HOT (by Avril Lavigne).

"You make me so hot"

**(And the rest of the chorus because your not supposed to post lyrics :p)**

Took a deep breath and smiled.

"Ahhh! That felt good." I let out a big sign. I wonder if the fans will enjoy it.

"You're a good singer, are you in a band?" A low voice came from behind scaring the shit out of me.

"Oh, you were listening, hehe." I blushed a tiny bit, rubbing the back off my neck. quickly snapping out of it covering my blush.

"Why're you out here? The concerts in there, it just ended." He asked.

"Oh, well I'll have to take my leave it was nice meeting you, ah-"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." He smirked.

"Oh, I'm Haruno Sakura, well then bye." I answered unemotionally.

"Huh, a non fangirl? And what's with the hobo type outfit?" He inwardly greased to himself.

* * *

**FIVE MINS LATER AFTER SAKURA SEARCHING AROUND**

"There you are we've been searching everywhere for you forehead!" Ino embraced me in a tight hug.

"Oh, I went for a walk." I plainly stated.

"Well, we were worried you should have told us!" Tenten snarled.

"Ten-ten Sa-ku-ra d-did-dn't m-mean i-t." Hinata stuttered.

"Yeah, I didn't, I also met this guy called Uchiha Sasuke." I added.

"You WHAT!" They roared.

"You seriously don't know who he is do you." Temari face palmed.

"Am I supposed to?" I confusedly asked.

"You're so dense, he the lead vocalist in the band we just saw. Ino explained.

"Along with Naruto drummer, Kiba the backup singer, Shikamaru the guitarist, Neji the keyboardist and Sasuke of course is the vocalist."Tenten summed up.

"Okay and that has what to do with me meeting him?" I was still puzzled.

"Him, HIM YOU MEAN SASUKE THE MOST FAMOUS SINGER GET IT PEA BRAIN!" Ino finally had cracked.

"INO HE JUST A NORMAL TEENAGER WITH FAME AND A VOICE, SO DO I AND I DON'T SEE A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN HIM AND ANYOTHER GUY! SERIOUSLY!" I thundered.

once I caught back my breathe I wanted to take my leave.

"Now if you excuse me I am going home form this pointless event." I lazily swirled around on my heels, shoved my hands in my pocket and fumed all the way home.

"Huff, where has our girly Sakura gone? Kami-san, what did we do wrong?" Ino heaved a big sigh.

"Ah, made her into an emo/tomboy obviously." Tenten stated.

* * *

**SAKURA'S HOUSE**

"TADAIMA!" I yelled kicking off my shoes.

"How did it go?" mum asked enthusiastically.

"Boring, and annoying." I said barely.

"Oh, where has my girly flower gone Kami-sama!" She looked up with her hand entwined together.

"Not you too." I let a groan escape from my lips. I slouched upstairs to take a nice warm bath, when someone blocked my way.

"Hey sis!" Sasori ruffled my hair.

"Hey." I shrugged.

"What's got you so down? Didn't enjoy the concert huh?" He yawned.

"You knew I wouldn't why bother asking?" I lightly punched him.

"Anyways I'm off to bed." He slumped towards his door.

* * *

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

I plumed onto my bed cuddling my second pillow before dousing off to sleep.

'What will happen tomorrow?'

* * *

**Authors note: PLEASE DON**

**Thanks guys. Bro fist! :p I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT! I love to hear your opinions. I enjoy writing for you bros, peeps?. It's fun. I'll update ASAP! Big smile for you :D **

**I've been sooo busy sorry and I will continue Ice-thief because you guys enjoyed it. I need Ideas for it though. I need help. So here's your chance to shine :) Thanks to my followers and people who favourite I've been reading all your stories to. Fantastic ideas everyone.**

**Byeeeee for now! One more Bro fist for you all. I promise the next chapter will be more interesting, I needed to introduce most people first. And something in the next chapter will be very exciting with Sasuke and Sakura. So stay tuned **

**Sayonara! For now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kon'nichiwa! It's been ages! I'm sorry! I deleted my story due to disliking it (sorry).**

**But enough about that let's move onto the next chapter I won't keep you waiting any more!**

**Chapter 2: Surprise!**

**Rated:T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (even though that would be awesome :D) **

* * *

"Omg!" Ino exclaimed dashing towards us.

"What?" I moaned, which the thought do déjà vu came upon my brain.

"I got us application for the famous school we've all wanted!" She screamed.

"What?!" We yelled in unison.

"No need to thank me." She flicked her hair to the side.

"You know only top people go there." Tenten persisted.

"H-how d-did yo-u d-do it?" Asked Hinata

"It's my little secret." She winked.

While they were gabbling on about it. I was pretty excited, but one thing bothered me. My parents.

"No! And that is final!" My mom yelled.

"My princess has to stay in the nest." Dad cried.

"I'm 17 now I think I'm old enough, and this is a really great opportunity to do something with my life."

"I thought you wanted to be a doctor like your mother." Dad wailed with a waterfall of tear (A/N: Anime style waterfall tears, well I don't know what you call it sorry :p).

"There, there dear." Mom patted him.

"You guys are supposed to support me, not the opposite!" I complained.

"I'll support you lil' sis." Sasori casually strolled in up to me and ruffled my hair, as always.

"Ma, pa let Iil' sis go. You can't keep her here forever." He explained.

I nodded in agreement, making both parents sigh. They looked at each other then back at us.

"Ok, but you have to be prepared to pay a least half, our big girl." Dad grinned hugging me tight.

"Also, you have to bring at least one pair of actual girl clothes." Mom did a smug, knowing how much I hate girly clothes.

"Deal." I smirked, making her face drop surprised.

"That's my sis for you." We all laughed.

* * *

**On the day of departure to boarding school.**

"Now, Ino sweetie. Don't forget anything, call if anything happens. Oh and I'll always route for you with your crush and wash most days to keep hygiene levels up. And-

"Alright, alright mom. I get it, I need to leave now. I love you." Ino squeezed her mom goodbye.

"Bye! I'll see you guys in the holidays." Tenten waved to her family with a huge smile.

"I-I'll m-mis-s y-you. S-stay w-we-ll." Hinata embraced her parents then turned and bided them farewell.

"Bye!" I yelled before pulling her hoodie covering the top of her face and returning to her book about dead romance.

The four girls met up and walked towards the VIP bus, for them only.

"I'm so excited!" Ino squeeled.

"Are you excited because of the type of school we got into or for the eye candy that will be there." Tenten crossed her arms smirking. Causing Ino to fume and everyone bursting out laughing, Ino eventually joined in.

"S-sha-ll w-we h-ho-p-p o-on?" Hinata proposed.

"We shall!" Ino dragged us on.

"Wow." Everyone's mouth gawked open.

"These seats are sooo comfy!" Tenten relaxed, sinking into one.

The seats went round like half a donut shape. Ino was on the end at the left side nest to Tenten who was next to Hinata, leaving me on the right end.

"Sakura, put the book down." Ino demanded.

"Why?" I said densely.

"Because it's time to play a famous game called..."

"C-call-ed?" Hinata had a slight fear to the answer.

"Truth or Dare!" She clapped.

Everyone fell of their seat including me.

"What happened to you guys?" Ino blinked.

"Isn't that a bit old?" Tenten rubbed her neck in annoyance.

"Nonense!" Ino exclaimed in dissent.

"I-I t-think i-it m-might b-be fun?" Hinata shying sided with Ino.

"Well it's decided!" Ino cut me off from my answer.

Great this is going to be a long trip,' I groaned inwardly massaging my temples, roughly.

* * *

**Thanks for your support MINA! Sorry I'm busy as always, but I'll try my absolute hardest to publish again soon so bare with me! I know it's terribly short but it's late for me almost midnight and I have high school tomorrow.**

**Syonara! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi MINA! To make up for my short chapter before I decided to put 100% of effort into making it longer than before's one :D I hope you enjoy *bro-fist* A/N: I will edit after I've finished story.**

**Chapter: 3**

**Rated:T (for turtle :p just kidding) who am I kidding that joke was lame?**

**Disclaimer: I don't what so ever own awesome naruto!**

* * *

** Title: We're just getting started!**

"Wait before we start. What if we don't take the challenge?" I asked.

"Maybe we'll make them...Oh yes be a maid for a day wearing a mini skirt maids outfit."

"Ok, I'll go first. Sakura truth or dare." Ino insisted.

'Dear kami-sama do I have a good chose between the two, well the truth won't hurt. Plus I'd rather die of this game than ever wear that gars-tiling outfit.' I thought to the sky.

"Truth." I said without hesitation.

"Who do you like? Or who did you like?" She gleamed in the light.

"Ah...no one I guess." I completely lied.

"That's a lie!" She growled.

"Well, too late that's my answer, do have proof it isn't?" I gloat with a smug.

"Ah! I'll get you one day!" She swore.

"Sure." I rolled my wandering when that'll be.

"Ooh! Me! My turn next!" Tenten childishly begged.

"Ok." Ino scoffed.

"Hinata, Truth or Dare?" Tenten snickered.

"D-d-d-dare?" Hinata gulped, trembling in fear to shaft may happen next.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, bad choice." Tenten moved her index finger from side to side."

"You know that guy, who is really famous that's going to our new school? What's his name? Oh yeah Naruto. Ring a bell." Tenten knew she won either way.

"Y-yes." She started to shake more.

"I dare you to kiss, him when you first meet him." Tenten started tapping both her lips.

"Ok that's easy." Hinata replied in a clear voice grabbing everyone attention.

"Wait I haven't finished... .Lips." Tenten boasted.

"W-w-what! N-n-no w-way, I-I'll die j-just b-b-by l-look-ing at h-him." She denied.

"Then I guess maid outfit for a day." Tenten shrugged.

"Y-yes, a-anything b-but t-that." Hinata clutched her heart breathing heavy with relief.

"Moving on!" Ino broke the sudden silence.

"I'll go next." I Gordy responded, browsing through my book more.

"Ino...Truth or Dare." I didn't take a single peek from above my book.

"T-truth."

"Who do you want to kiss badly?" I finally lifted my head.

"I-it's ah...ah Shika...ma..ma..ru." She mumbled so quietly I wouldn't of known she was talking if I wasn't staring directly at her.

"What was that? You want to poo?" I played dumb.

"Shikamaru." She spoke a little louder.

"Oh, you want to eat food. Here take mine I'm not hungry." I stuck my tongue out.

"SHIKAMARU!" She confessed leading to everyone to gasp.

"W-wow I w-would-d've n-never h-have g-guessed." Hinata answered for us while we were still running that through our brains.

"Same here." Tenten nodded.

"Really-hahaha that's so funny you confessed!" I was on the floor laughing. Everyone was in shock because it was the first time in ages that they seen me laugh full on. Apart from me and my ego.

"Thanks." Ino sarcastically crossed her arms.

"L-look w-we're h-half w-way t-there." Hinata quickly changed subjects.

"Yeah, wow time flys past when you're having, fun." She chuckled.

I soon started to get bored and opened my new looking book. I don't like using books that I haven't put a clear case on yet because at one stage I ruined the book and had to buy a new one. I was up to a part where this girl was love with a handsome human. But since she's from the underworld she has to obey the rules and not for in love. Which made her fall in love more. Smart isn't she? Anyway she starts to catch his eye and even one stage asks her out! But she gets caught by the underworld leaders and now suffering serious punishment. *Huff* poor girl.

I know I'm emo, but for some odd reason I really connect with romance tragedy stories. My mind started drifting away like when you see the most beautiful thing that makes you feel like you're in a dream.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, we finally made it to our new home also known as school. It was this beautiful white marbled (not to mention rich looking) building. I'm still wondering how the heck Ino got us in.

"It's so pretty." Ino ogled over it.

"It's just a building." Tenten sighed.

"It's built by the finest materials." Ino snapped back.

"G-guys d-don't f-fight." Hinata waved her hands gentle trying to calm both of them.

I was the first to hop out from my comfy spot and made my way to collect my bags when something catches my eye.

"Wait that's...no way." I froze on my spot.

"Hey! Sakura! Long time no see!" A tall girl with four pig tails comes and sees her.

"H-hey Temari I didn't expect to see you here." I still was in shock. I hadn't seen my cousin Temari since I was 6, wow she's grow really tall.

"Oi! Don't forget about us."

I turn to see my two fully grown cousins.

"Kankuro? And G-gaara? Wow you're still short as ever Gaara." I teased grabbing his hair and ruffling it. Like older family does.

"But still much smarter than you ego girl." He sneered snatching himself out of my grip.

"But she has gotten more beautiful." Temari defended me.

"Hey!" I whined.

"That's true, anyone would die for her if should would stop hiding her gorgeous figure." Kankuro shock his head.

"Really? You too Kankuro?" I whinged like a little spilt brat.

"Look you two, you're bruising her ego. I think you're being it kind isn't that right, pinky?" Gaara just hit a nerve and he knew it. I never liked being made fun of my hair.

"Bring it sandy butt!" I encouraged. Man this fight was just heating up.

I was about to get into it when-

"Hey what're you up-"

Ino stopped and squealed.

"Temari!" She dashed towards her bestie.

"OMG! It's been like forever!" Ino was hyping with excitement.

"Well we best be getting along these bags won't move themselves." Hinata politely butted in. So polite she didn't even stutter.

"Well, it was great seeing you again." I hugged them and waved walking back to grab the rest of my luggage.

By the time we got to our dorms we were pooped as hell.

"How. Much. Luggage. Did. You. Have. To. Bring?" Tenten huffed and panted pointing towards Ino who brought the most yet she was just brushing of dirt.

"I-I a-gree w-with Tenten Ino. T-that was a-a little t-too m-much."

"There's never too much for a girl's luxury." Ino corrected shaking her index finger.

"Well, where do we begin?" I sigh.

"Let's start by unpacking!" Ino cheered followed by the rest of us groaning, including Hinata.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry if there were mistakes . I usually update in morning or afternoon but I had this idea and didn't to loose it (if you know what I mean ;) I had inter school sports (soccer I love soccer for soccer fans out there!) yesterday so I'm still buggered. I can't wait here from you guys! yep still tomboy as always :D Hehehe sorry. Just had to say that. Also my umpire looked muscular lime one of those cool looking girls until a cute pugged came up to him and nudged him to pat it! Kawaii! **

**But enough from me.**

**Thanks for all your support!**

**Syonara! Arigato!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone I'm officially getting into the habit of updated since the HOLIDAYS are coming my way :p I was so busy and have been staying up late to update. Hey that rhymes hehe! But I love to hear from you that's why I do it, so you can enjoy it! Thanks everyone :D**

**Chapter: 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Title of chapter: Settling in**

* * *

"I-is that it?" I huff wiping the sweat off my forehead.

"Y-yes." The blonde with a high slick pony tail responded in shock.

"H-how m-much d-did y-you h-have t-to b-bring, I-Ino?" Hinata was panting finding it hard to find words.

"Well, a girl has to have a lot of supply who knows what'll happen." She recovered and now standing up.

"Geez woman." Tenten was rubbing her head, hard.

The dorm was blinding pure white. The blank beds were stripped bare because you have to bring your own sheets for the year and had to bring you own doona or blanket. There was a mini I mean tiny, soundproof room for practice for those who do vocal or instrumental studies. The back wall was a dark purple with a mini food storage area to the left. But there was also a cafeteria to get your supplies from. I thought it's a great idea because I don't have to see many people. To the right of the purple wall was a bathroom with blue door. If you face the door to the right of that was the soundproof room. There were four bunk beds bug we'll only need two so I guess spares? Next to the soundproof were four closets and across from them next to the kitchen was another four cabinets.

"So who wants what bed?" Ino placed her hands on her sloped hip.

"I'll have top." I stuck my thumb to the bunk behind me.

"I'll share." Teeth immediately cut straight after my sentence.

"Looks like it's just you and me on the other." Ino pointed to the one opposite.

"H-hai, um... I-I'd p-prefer t-taking b-bottom, p-please." Hinata politely suggested.

"Okay. I'm going to start decorating my bed anyone else?" Ino walked over to her own closet now and pulled her bag with her bedding and started making her bed like home.

"We might as well get it over and done with." Tenten shrugged getting her stuff.

Hinata and I had to wait for them so it wouldn't be crowded. Ino stuck posters of the famous band Heart Brackass on her wall, she had silky smooth aqua cover with a green love heart pillow in the middle in of an aqua and white checkered sleeping pillow. She placed her iPod and girly stock on shelves that were built inside the wall to our sides. By girly stock I mean, make up and things Ino can't live without.

Tenten posted weapon posters and placed her guitar case next to her bed. She had a lime green cover with black dots and a dark green sleeping pillow. She also had famous sport players posted, on her shelf she had a photo of her and her family. Although she was a tomboy she did get home sick, she had an older brother who she always sparred with. At the spaced at the end of her bed she asked if she could put her supply chest out the end which had sport equipment and weapons.

'How did we manage to get away with all this stuff?' I frowned.

"W-what's wrong-g S-sakura?" Hinata caught eye with me and surprised me.

"Nothing." I laughed making her nod in reply.

Hinata grab her luggage and dragged it towards her bed. She had a beautiful purple doona cover with light blue stars on it. Delicately positioned her violin and her music book against the wall. She was now pulling out a square yellow cushion and purple sleeping pillow and arranging it neatly on top of the bed head. On her shelf she had propped a jewellery box that was given to her by her mother before she passed away. Hinata always brought it with her everywhere and manage to never damage it. She posted a photo of her trip to Mount no Hana.

Finally I decided to get off my lazy butt and hauled my bags toward my bunk. I covered my bed with a charcoal black cover with blood red rose with dark green leaves on it. I had a non-cartoon skeleton sleeping pillow. I sat a picture of my brother on the shelf and posted dark posters of skulls, blood dripping broken hearts and emo/goth ones. I yanked my new book collection I just bought to last me the rest of my year. It practically filled up all of my shelf from behind the photograph.

I pulled my black sunglasses and white with black Sony headphones. **(A/N: I have them and they're awesome! Recommend to buy them for good quality.)** Crossed my hands behind my head and lied on my pillow.

"God, forehead will you ever become that girl we used to know?" Ino dramatically sighed.

"I heard that and here's your answer...NO!" I unemotionally stated not moving an inch.

"She's right though, Sakura. Loosen up a bit would ya?" Tenten picked up her guitar.

"Like you can say anything, Ten." I lifted my glasses with my thumb.

"I guess I can't argue with that." Tenten strummed the strings on her wooden guitar.

"I-I've got-t s-some home m-made r-rocky-road if you g-guys want some." Sneaky Hinata pulled out a container of fresh looking delicious rocky-road.

"Alright!" Tenten pumped a fist into the air.

"Our sneaky little Hinata." Ino lifted the piece in her hand.

I didn't respond, I loved rocky-road, so much it might damage my ego. So I pretended I didn't hear. But it didn't work because Hinata came right up on my bunk and offered again. As do I declined but stubborn shy Hinata didn't take no for an answer. In the end I gave up and she smiled sweetly, at the corner of my eye I saw the other to taking notes. I rolled my eyes while licking my finger tips clean.

Just as Hinata was putting away her container to save for a rainy day a school student came in. He had short brown hair and pale skin, the boys summer uniform was shirt with a red tie and jeans, black shorts or trousers. He was tall and slim and handsome definitely Ino's kind of type but her heart is taken by pineapple head.

"Nice to meet you all, I was told to show you around the school." He gently smiled.

"And you're?" Tenten huskily said.

"How rude of me, I'm Sai. The student president, I specialise in art."

"I'm Ino, beside me is Hinata, the one with the guitar is Tenten and the dark aura one is Sakura." Ino introduced us.

"N-nice t-to m-meet y-you S-sai-san." Hinata shyly greeted.

"Hi!" Tenten grinned.

"Hey." I plainly added still not moving with my hoody, sunnies and headphones on.

"Sakura, be polite!" Ino snapped.

"It's fine." Sai protested.

"I-if you w-wait o-outside w-e'll b-be r-ready in f-five m-minutes." Hinata kindly gestured leading him out closing the door behind him before he could speak.

"Sakura...be more kind to people I know you and people don't mix, and you have had a hard past. But he came all the way to show us around." Ino was brushing her hair while lecturing me.

"Let's go! Sakura at least take the headphones off." Tenten sighed.

"Fine!" I threw them on my bed.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Ino said walking up to him while the rest of us dawdled behind.

"Ok, first I'll show you the classrooms, what are you guys studying?" Sai asked curiously.

This high school was different from any other, it was for those who are smart or rich. You have to study at least two things.

"We're all in the musical study, I'm also in cheerleading and modelling. Tenten is in sport, martial arts and weaponry. Hinata is in dance and drama. And lucky last Sakura has the most doing pharmacy, ice skating, medical and composing." Ino named our studies.

"Wow, I didn't think you would do those kind of things." Sai raised his eyebrows shocked looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, well I don't like ice-skating that much but Ino begged me to do it." Sakura shrugged.

"I did not." She denied.

"A-actually y-you d-did." Hinata took my side.

"Thanks Hinata." Ino sarcastically said rolling her eyes.

"Hurry I wan to see your sports rooms!" Tenten was impatiently waiting.

"Alright off we go." Sai walked in front.

* * *

We stopped at the hallway where the boys dorm led.

"You're aloud to come down this hallway at 8am-7pm unless you want to be in serious trouble." Sai warned us we all nodded.

We continued down another hall until I bumped into a muscular chest.

"Sorry." I coldly apologised getting up.

"You're, Haruno Sakura, from that night?" I heard a familiar voice spoke.

It was '_Uchiha Sasuke'._

"Oh yeah, hi." I turned around and mouthed to Ino _'Get me out of here.' _

Ino made a fast excuse and we all left him in silence.

"Hn." Sasuke snickered.

"Next we have the music studios." Sai led his hand out to another hallway with soundproof rooms all the way down. (A/N: Like in La coda d'oro is semi how I imagined it :)

"Beyond that door down their are where the classrooms are." He again walked down another hallway to our left.

I slowed behind them this was going to be a while so I took my ear plugs and iPod I snuck in my pocket while the others weren't looking and listened to "Berserk" by Eminem.

I started to day dream and fell unconscious on the hard marble floor.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you thoroughly enjoyed it because I did ^.^ please review! And always smile.**

**"Don't let the world change your SMILE let your smile change the world!" Love your support!**

**Sorry for the errors it's 10:39 now I better get some sleep for my last day of term tomorrow!**

**Sayōnara! .**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMFG! I didn't realise it had taken months to update! I'm sooooo sorry! I had a ballet exam I had gotten carried away with the idea of the new zombie apocalypse that I forgot about this! So I hope you guys enjoy another fun chapter! **

**Chapter 5: Embarrassing things will end quickly but feel like forever.**

* * *

My vision went blurry, the last thing I saw were my friends backs.

Next thing I'm embraced in someone's really muscular arms. My eyes fluttered open to directly look at a raven haired boy, carrying me to the infirmary. My sunglasses were smashed open and were sitting now sitting on my stomach. Hoody had fell off my head exposing my high mini pony tail flopping down with my short pink bangs drooping down on the sides. The ear plugs once in my ears were hanging down from inside my jumper. I quickly squirmed out of his grasped surprising him but before I could get onto the ground his muscles tensed having a solid grip on me.

"Hey! Put me down!" I demanded trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Hn." He grunted at me.

"Don't you grunt me kidnapper! Pervert!" I land a hard punch on his tough cheek leaving a dark red mark.

"Ow! I actually was taking you to the infirmary!" He snapped.

"Oh, hang on put me down!" I barked moving from his extra tight grasp.

"I'm perfectly fine! Look. And don't tell anyone what you just saw. The hair I mean, otherwise my reputation will be ruined. You dead if I hear rumours." I was dead serious glaring holes through his head.

Leaving him shocked I pulled my hoody over and put my ear plugs back in while shoving the broken sunnies into a pocket.

"Now you're interesting me more...Haruno Sakura." Sasuke cupped his cheek with a bright red mark.

"Where are they! Seriously they didn't notice I was gone!" I fumed storming around the school until I caught eye of Sai showing them to a dark room.

They all peered inside with a surprised look, Sai's gently smile vanished and he kicked them inside and locked the room.

"Son of a BITCH!" I aimed a flying kick straight in his face.

He had collapsed onto the hard concrete ground. I looked for the key and pushed it into the keyhole unlocking the door to see my friends dazed look on their faces. I stood there and swung the keys with my index finger. They rushed put and gave me a hug except Tenten who just grinned.

"Forehead! You saved us! Than-" Ino froze looking at the bashed body.

"W-what h-happened t-to h-him?" She rushed over to check his pulse.

"If your looking for the culprit, I'd take my hands right off him, Hinata." I suggested crossing my arms.

"Wha? You mean he locked us in? But he's student president!" Tenten explained.

"Well, if you don't believe me you can aid him and ask him later. But let me tell you this he did deserve that punch and I'm happy." I gave them the thumbs up smirking.

"You're different, Sakura." Ino said suspiciously.

"Maybe you need glasses." I crossed my arms behind my neck and walked away.

* * *

I really needed to sing somewhere. I remembered the music studios and tried to make my way through this maize of a school. The inside of the school was like a palace with golden rails and doors with golden frames. Yuck. To upperclass for my liking. I had finally made my way through and peered my head into a giant studio. There was no one there so I just quickly snuck in hoping no one will notice me appearance.

I curiously sneak up to a microphone and test it.

"Umm... Testing one, two." I had to let my emo side go for the moment.

My words began at a lyric of my song. **(A/N I did make this up :p)**

**Verse 1**

**"Standing staring by the corner of the room-oooom,**

**Make my way throuuugh-ouuuugh.**

**Laughing, crying, screaming, fighting, I stare of all of yooou-oooo,**

**Stumbling, dogging, sleeping, weeping by the corner of the rooom-oooom. " **

**Chorus**

**"But how could youuuu! Leaving me standing, by the corner of rooom-oooom,**

**I trusted you sooo-ooo, I could just hurt you.**

**Finally making prooocess, I make my way tooo youuu-oooo."**

**Verse 2**

**"Shoving, pounding, tripping, heaving, through the huge crowwwd-oowwwd **

**Bruising, cutting, bleeding, pouring, people abuse meeee-eeee.**

**I see a light, yes! But it's so far awaaay-aaay.**

**That's my only hope, compared to the, corner of rooooom-oooom. "**

**Chorus**

**"But how could youuuu! Leaving me standing, by the corner of rooom-oooom,**

**I trusted you sooo-ooo, I could just hurt you.**

**Finally making prooocess, I make my way tooo youuu-oooo."**

**Ending**

**"I make my way... Too youuuu." (Fades out)**

As I take a deep breath I near faint clapping sounds, my hoody had fallen off. I chuck it over and walk towards the door. It was so crowded! People make way for me to walk out. I push through and I caught something I didn't want to hear.

"I don't think she realised the whole school just heard it. Did she even realise why there wasn't that many people there because it was the microphone used to make announcements." A girl whispered to her friends.

My hairs on my neck stood up. Did everyone just hear my voice? I turn my head back to the door and look directly at a sign saying.

ANNOUNCEMENT ROOM

Oh geez. I such a klutz. I finally reached the end of the crowd when I tripped over someone's foot. Is this like what? The second time I've tripped. I fall into someone's chest. Very masculine chest. I slowly rise my head meeting with the face from early. It was Uchiha Sasuke, again. I blush slightly covering it with my ego.

"Thanks, again. But I would liked to have fell on the cool floor rather than you holding me again. Chicken-ass." Emphasise the ending while squeezing out of his grasp.

I hear rumours starting to spread and I just remembered a move that would be useful. I swung my leg back into a needle bending forward so that I could whack him in the face. But he just grabbed it. With my flexibility I was able to jump up with the supportive leg and kicked him right where it hurts.

"That's for now and before." I grinned followed by a dark glare and yet again had to pull my hoody which didn't seem to agree with me today.

"Now leave me alone!" I called storming in the other direction.

* * *

I head furiously back to the dorm, I saw the other girls talking with the...um teacher? I think.

"Hey Hinata? What's going on? " I tugged on her sleeve like a lost child.

"O-oh, I-I g-guess t-this s-senior w-wanted t-o-o i-ntrod-uce h-himself." She nervously backed away from them more towards me.

"Hey there hots stuff." My eye twitched at the tone of that guys voice.

I meet eyes with a sliver pair. This was a fairly tall guy with long blonde hair tied of in a ponytail at the back. His fringe drooped to one side cover his eye, exactly like Ino's.

I scowled at him grabbing everyone's hands and dragging them into the dorm.

"Don't you dare come in." I deathly glared at him like I would murder, slamming the door in his grimaced face.

"Sakura?" Tenten worriedly glanced towards my fierce expression.

"You guys got to stop being a little dense." I sighed crawling onto my bed.

"Excuse me, who's dense?" Ino corrected.

"You. I'm sorry I got angry before." I mumbled through my pillow.

"I-I t-think Sakura w-was j-just worried about u-us." Hinata politely suggested.

"Yeah, he was kind of onto us." Tenten had a disgusted look planted on her face.

"Anyways, Sakura why were you singing on the speakers?" Ino asked smirking.

I remembered all that happened over there and was pissed. I pretended to be asleep, I was actually really tired. What time was it? It had to be at least evening by now.

_*Sakura pretending to be asleep*_

Ino was getting angry.

"Geez Sakura. I give up. What time is it?" Ino looked at her iPod.

"Wow! It's 6:00pm. That was quick." Ino surprisingly jumped off her bed.

"Forehead wake up! It's time for dinner!" She chirped like a bird.

"How do we get dinner? I mean they don't have like a dinner time a the cafeteria do they? Because why do we have a kitchen then?" Tenten was on her back on her bed listening to music.

"The rules say we can order food with the school order site." Ino grabbed the dorm phone, yes I forgot to tell you we do get services and she order...

"What do you girls want? Tonight's special is Lasagne, hand burgers, Caesar salad or chicken parmigiana. So take your pick." Ino shouted.

"Ino we're just here." I groaned sitting up.

"I-'ll have the Caesar Salad." Hinata of course chose the healthy meal.

"Chicken Parma!" Tenten grinned.

"Nothing fancy I'll just have a hand burger." I folded my arms behind my head and shut my eyes.

"Ok then I'll have the Lasagne." Ino clapped before returning to the phone.

"Hey Hinata...you know what tomorrow is." I carried on.

Hinata's face rose with heat, it was the weekend so we had free time. Hinata had to wear a maid outfit for the day, due to the loss in truth or dare.

"Hey, but some has ice skating practice and you know what that means." Tenten defended Hinata grinning back at me.

"That means the leotard. Your sexy red black and gold one." Ino cut through obviously had been eavesdropping while over the phone.

She was right though **(A/N: I sent a link on my profile page you'll see the image of the outfit.**) it was blood red with gold and black line going from the shoulder to chest.

"Ugh, don't remind me." I pulled out the book I hadn't finished reading on the bus.

"I just did. Anyways dinner will be here in 15minutes so we should just hang around here." Ino huffed collapsing on her silky bed.

"Sakura you should have joined me in the cheer squad, I so need a captain lie you with me." Ino whined looking at her phone.

"I would rather wear leotard that cover my whole body than a flimsy shirt and high skirt." I snorted returning back to my book.

"It's not that short plus you can wear something called boxer shorts." Ino stuck her tongue at me.

"Yeah? Well apart from you most sluts or want to be's wear that stuff." I snarled playfully.

"Touché." She smirked continuing to scroll madly down her phone.

"Wareta bin tobichiru ,

Amai hachimutsu ga,

Tsumasaki ni hirogatte." Tenten started playing the guitar singing. **(One of my most favourite songs La della storia arcana familigia love the singer :D I'll give you a link again on profile with the songs ^.^)**

I picked up the tune we had learnt this song together in a mini concert in elementary school.

"Mita koto mo nai chizu,

Tokete egakidasu no,

Nanika ga mezameru no." I sang knowing thus section.

"Mune moto ni NAIFU kakushite,

Doku iri no GUROSU nutte,

Sweet smell flowers matotte,

Kyou kara kawaritai,

Nurui kako ni juukou wo." Hinata blushed as she always did singing this part.

**(You want to know what she says? Ok.**

**While hiding a knife at my bosom, **

**wearing poisonous lip gloss, **

**and covering myself with sweet-smelling flowers, **

**I wish to change into a new person from today on. **

**I'll bid my tepid past farewell with a gun. **

**Lol)**

Kagami no sekai wo nukedashitai no,

Take me higher,

Take me to heaven,

Kaerenakute mo ii,

Shiranai sekai wo mite mitai no,

DOANOBU CHEEN kowashite.

Kakedasu Magenta no asa!" The star as always breath took the audience with her shocking angelic womanly voice. It was so smooth and soothing.

Ino got all the choruses due to her capability to sing without breath for a loooong time. Just as we were getting to the good part there was a knock at the door calling.

"DEVILRY FOR MISS YAMANAKA!"

"Wow it's already been 15 minutes!" Ino exclaimed looking at her phone before crawling off the bed to scurry to the door. I just realised, man I was hungry.

She closes the door and starts handing out the meals. She chucks mine at me I scold her for almost damaging my precise burger.

I look at it with shock, it was huge! The size of a toaster!** (A/N:I know, I know! I couldn't think of anything else :p) ** with mouth watering looking waffle fries.

"Sure you got enough there." Ino boasted poshly digging in to her Lasagne.

"Unlike you princess Ino-pig I don't have to worry about calories." I stuck my tongue out childishly. It had been a while since I called her by the nickname pig.

"Shut up forehead!" She snarled, we both started bursting out laughing. It was ages since we called each other names.

"T-This i-is n-nice I-I'm g-lade w-we c-came h-ere I-I think-k o-ur b-ond wi-ll g-et s-stronger s-st-ay-ing h-ere." Hinata giggled watching us to squabble.

"I can't wait till band practice! Then we'll be more closer!" Tenten fist pumped the air.

Our dinner was really loud filled with laughter and squabbling. The teacher even came in and told us to be quiet.

"I soooo stuffed." Tenten flopped under her covers.

"Same here." I sighed dressing in my pyjamas.

"T-that w-was t-the best s-salad I've h-had in a-ges." Everyone sweat dropped at Hinata's statement.

I dressed in a plain black shirt and pyjama skull pants. Hinata had a light blue and purple dotty top which went past her hip like a shirt/dress and pant that tucked in at her ankles, it also had frills at all ends with purple ribbons. Tenten wore a dull green tank top with matching camo styled pants. Lucky last the most fancy of fancy of all time. Ino wore a silky night blue dress with ribbons on the shoulders and a pair of deep blue leggings.

We had a chat until about 11:30 then we all drifted to sleep awaiting for a new beginning of our different school life.

* * *

**A/N: Yet again that concludes another awesome chapter. I'll keep in touch more and update quicker. Please believe that I am trying my hardest to update ok? Thanks for all your support you all awesome! **

**Bye for now!q**

**Sayonara! MINA! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 6! Sorry for the wait this chapter is short but I'll make it up to you with the next one! Promise. Holidays are coming so more time for chapters. Thanks for all your reviews love you all! ^.^**

**Chapter 6: The confusion starts**

Buzz, Buzz,

Buzz, buzz

BUZZ BUZZ

BUZ BUZZ!

The noises were getting louder and louder as my body slowly woke up. I slammed my head down on the clock and sat up yawning. I forgot to mention I keep an old fashion black analog alarm clock. The on with the bells up the top on either side. Yeah, they get a little annoying sometimes, oh wait always. I couldn't afford a late tech one so hear is the second hand one, yay! Sarcasm.

I leaped from my bunk landing quietly as a mouse I cautiously creep toward my cabinet and get changed into some training clothes. I picked out some soft soled grey trackies, white T-shirt with the word 'emo' written on the front, 'And you know it' on the back. I packed a bottle of water and stuffed my skating gear into my new black with white stripes Nike sports bag. It was a small satchel with a flat bottom.

Tiptoeing past the sleeping girls who may I remind you are used to my alarm and sleep through it, but they wake up at 7am and right now it's 6am. Remembering that it's cold weather here I slip on a black jumper and head out. Taking in the wave of frozen air in it was as if it walked into a freezer. Glade I remembered the jacket I noted. Making my way to the ice stadium I hear a fern sound it was coming from the one of the music studios. Knowing it wouldn't hurt I took a peek through the door's window. I stare at a blonde male with three cat whisker stripes on his face. I listen to his enthusiastic song, it was loud, hard and really professional. Thinking it was a little suspicious a person watching intently through a door I swirled on my heel making my way to training when the door behind me opened.

"Oh you're that girl." A cheerful voice said behind.

I slowly turn facing a beaming while grinning blonde that was playing the drums.

"Oh, hi-hi. Um...do I know you?" I collected my cool and used a stern tone.

"Ah! Sorry I forgot to introduce myself I Uzumaki Naruto! Sasuke-teme's friend and band member." My face dropped at the name of that bastard Uchiha.

"Haha well nice to meet you I'll need to go now bye." I awkwardly waved and took my leave.

"Wait! Uh, huff. I wanted to greet her properly." Naruto disappointedly sighed.

"Huff, I made it." I panted fully out of breath.

"Oh man. I hope he didn't notice me by the door." I face palmed my forehead.

I headed towards the change room. I see this girl had lushes caramel hair and such a slim body just like a models. She was so small and petite, she turned to me looking her in her bright golden eyes. She had a adorable smile planted on her face.

"My name is Tsukishima Mikan. Nice to meet...ah? Umm..." She was wandering what my name was I knew so I told her.

"Haruno Sakura. Pleasure to meet you." I greeted smoothly.

"So your here for skating?" She excitedly asked.

"Yeah, I guess. My friend Ino kind of forced me." I rubbed the back of my head.

"You mean Yamanaka Ino? She's here! OMG! She's my idol!" Mikan squealed making me dizzy from girlyness. Yes that's not a word.

I pass Mikan and start to get into my leotard. I hate wearing this thing it's such a pain.

"Wow! You have a fine body. Why do you hide it? You should be proud of it!" Mikan complimented me like everyone else.

"Because I'm what you call an emo, and most people avoid me because emo's aren't as popular anymore." I plainly added.

"That's got nothing to do with." She cutely stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah. Yeah." I roll my eyes and we laugh together.

"Let's go!" The coach yelled from the outside of the change room.

"Hai!" In unison we answered.

Making our way to the ice rink I start to tie up my skates. It's really hard to walk on other surfaces with skates, but we still do anyway.

Gliding across the ice we self warm up, other times we get to train ourselves especially for competitions.

"Alrighty worms hustle up!" A purple haired teacher demanded, everyone quickly gathered.

"This is the new comer Haruno Sakura. Make her welcome to our club. Not many people are in this club so we have to appreciate Miss Haruno's presence. By the way I'm Mitarashi Anko your instruture or coach from now on." She shot a stern look at the class before grinning at me. It some how gave me the chills, which hardly ever happens.

"Ok, let's get down to business. Everyone has their set routine I gave them?" She asked.

"Hai! Sensei!" They all called before splitting up individually.

"Oi! Newbie you're with me, solo." Anko commanded.

"Ok." I grumped sloping my shoulders manoeuvring forward.

"Hurry up!" Anko sensei impatiently snarled.

"Yes!" I hurried on the double.

It felt so nice the cool ice breeze blowing through your hair, even though I always complain, their are some good parts to skating. You feel free. Sometimes I go blank.

(Naruto Shippuden blue bird)

"Habataitara modernai to itte,

Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora!"

I started uncioniously singing my favourite song, not knowing that I was drawing everyone's attention.

Making his way boredly to the soccer oval, he hears an enchanting voice. Like a calm ocean on a summers day or the leaves saying in a cool breeze. Smirking at the familiar voice he makes a detour towards the music. Crawling his hands into the side pockets of his shorts, while leaning against the cold wall. 'Nice body.' He chuckled at the sight of the subconscious singing skate figure.

Fangirls of the Uchiha were swarming like birds fighting for the last worm. This caught my dazed attention. What was wrong with me? I'm not usually like this. It's only day one. To confused I shoot a glance at the clock, 7:30.

"Anko sensei, I have a lesson before 8:00. Could I be excused?" I lie sheepishly.

"Ok, but be sure to make up for it next lesson!" She exclaimed.

"Hai!" I dash off as fast as I can.

I sighed in relief as I slash refreshing cold water on my face. I gotta keep my emo up. It's all because of fuck face. I mean, who does he think he is? I snatched my bag and storm my way to classes.

"Let's see. First period... English." I mumbled. We had to take english as one of our classes.

Taking out a map I confusedly look for the classroom in the maize. Not concentrating I smack in a wall. Leaving a red mark on my outstanding forehead.

"Hey babe. Fancy sewing you hear." A disgusting voice fills my ears.

"Great." I grouch turning to face the boy from yesterday. Diedara.

"Hello dick-head." I smile sarcastically.

"Don't you want to hang out with me? Come on it'll be fun!" He whined childishly.

"No thanks." My eye twitched.

He didn't take no as my answer. Walking forward he pressed me against the wall. My back felt the cold marble wall slide on the surface. His hands slid down to my bum.

"No so fast." I lifted my knee and whammed him right where it hurts.

"To bad, to sad." I balled my fists and continue on my way sticking my middle finger right in the air. Even though my back was to him.

"Oh man. That bitch." He clutched his manhood.

**A/N:Sorry I'm making this a quick one. Hey. It's better than waiting longer for the next one :p I will edit once my make my ending so bare with the mistakes! **

**Sayonara MINA! **


End file.
